1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an absorbent article for absorbing body fluids and exudates, such as urine and fecal material. More particularly, the present invention relates to absorbent garments, such as disposable diapers and adult incontinence garments, which include containment flaps along their side or end edges to prevent leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional absorbent articles, such as disposable diapers, employ absorbent materials located between a liquid pervious topsheet and a liquid impermeable backsheet to absorb body exudates. Such conventional absorbent articles have typically included elasticized waistbands and leg cuffs to help reduce the leakage of body exudates. Some conventional absorbent articles have also included elasticized containment or barrier flaps at the leg or waist sections of the article to further reduce leaks.
However, conventional absorbent articles which incorporate containment flaps at their leg and waist sections have not been completely satisfactory. For example, some conventional absorbent articles which incorporate such flaps have not provided a good seal between the distal edge of the flap and the wearer's skin. The poor seal between the flap and the skin of the wearer has undesirably resulted in leakage of body exudates and, in particular, runny fecal material. The exudates have passed over the distal edge of the flap and along the wearer's skin undesirably soiling the wearer's garments.
In an effort to solve such leakage problems, many conventional absorbent articles include elastic members along the distal edge of the flap to gather and shirr the distal edge of the flap to provide a closer fit to the wearer. The use of such elastics along the distal edge of the flaps has resulted in an improved seal between the distal edge of the flap and the wearer's skin. However, to provide such an improved seal, it is often required to attach such elastics at high levels of tension or elongation which can undesirably result in increased red marking and irritation of the wearer's skin.
As a result, conventional absorbent articles having containment flaps at their leg and waist sections have not been completely satisfactory. Accordingly, there remains a need for improved containment at the leg and waist sections of absorbent articles.